Romance en Terre du Milieu
by Asphodelequest
Summary: !CHAPITRE 2 en ligne! Petite fictions sans prétention qui raconte la naissance de nouveaux sentiments entre Legolas et Aragorn. Mon histoire se déroulera pendant le Guerre de l'Anneau
1. Chapter 1

Voici donc ma toute première fanfiction, elle est sans prétentions, j'attends vos retours avec impatience. Je vais essayer au mieux de respecter le caractère des personnages de Tolkien (notre gran maitre à tous ^^). Cette histoire sera centrée sur la relation entre Legolas et Aragorn, je ne sais pas encore si je suivrai le véritable ordre chronologique. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis et vos critiques ! Je suis ouverte à tout. ;)

Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles

Tout était sur le point de changer en Terre du Milieu, de grands évènements approchaient inévitablement, et ils concernaient chaque race qui peuplaient ce monde dont l'équilibre était menacé depuis des années déjà. Les hommes, les nains, les elfes et les hobbits allaient devoir unir leurs forces et leur courage pour mener à bien la mission qui les attendait, et c'est ce qui avait fait venir Legolas Vertefeuille, prince de Mirkwood, fils du Roi Thranduil, à Foncombe. Il avait été envoyé par son père en tant que représentant de sa race, au conseil qui aboutirait à l'importante décision qui allait changer le cours de l'histoire.

C'était le coeur allègre que Legolas avait chevauché jusqu'au sein de la vallé des Monts Brumeux, il savait que des moments décisifs arrivaient, mais il était heureux à l'idée de revoir certains de ses amis de Fondcombe qu'il n'avait vus depuis longtemps, surtout son ami Aragorn, ou Estel, comme il préferait l'appeler. Il cheveucha plusieurs jours durant, en compagnie de certains elfes fidèles de son royaume. Il avait beau connaitre la cité de Fondcombe par coeur, lorsqu'il arriva, il s'émerveilla devant la beauté des lieux. C'était comme franchir une barrière invisible qui ouvrait sur un monde merveilleux, une sensation de sécurité envahissante, une douce lumière qui rendait chaque objet, végétal ou personne encore plus beaux. Une délicate mélodie résonnait aux oreilles du Prince qui observait tout autour de lui avec bonheur, qu'ici rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite. C'est alors qu'il vit s'approcher de lui le Seigneur Elrond.

-Bienvenu à vous Prince Legolas ! Le salua Elrond, inclinant sa tête en signe de respect. Les elfes, étaient des êtres des plus respecteux et respectables de ce monde, et lorsqu'ils retrouvaient des amis ou des êtres qui leur étaient chers, le signes d'affection ne se manifestaient pas comme chez les hommes, ils étaient plus discrets et pudiques.

-Merci à vous Seigneur Elrond, de m'accueillir dans votre magnifique cité. Lui répondit l'elfe blond, inclinant sa tête à son tour. Je vous transmets également les amitiés de mon père.

-Et je vous en remercie. Je vous en pris -dit-il en lui indiquant le chemin en direction de l'intérieur de Fondcombe- allez vous installer vous et vos amis et prenez du repos.

Legolas fit signes aux autres elfes de le suivre, ils traversèrent un petit pont en pierre bordé des plus belles fleurs qui soient, et continuèrent jusqu'à trouver leurs appartements. Legolas s'insatalla dans sa chambre habituelle lorsqu'il venait ici, et il était si souvent venu. Il ne se souvenait pas de la première fois, mais en revanche il se souvenait de la fois où son père l'avait envoyé, alors que la bataille des cinq armées touchait à sa fin, et que les nains d'Erebor avait reconquis leur cité, car c'était le jour où il rencontra Aragorn. Depuis ce jour une solide amitié s'était tissée entre eux, un lien inébranlable de confiance et de repect mutuel. Legolas avait apprit à connaitre cet homme, le descendant d'Isildur, qui serait un jour amener à gouverner, il avait passé le plus clair de la jeunesse de cet homme à ses côté. Il était la personne en qui le prince avait le plus confiance. Un bruit le sorti de ses pensées, quelqu'un avait frappé à la lourde porte en bois de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit.

-J'apprends que vous êtes ici depuis une heure et vous n'êtes pas encore venu me voir Mellon-nîn.

C'était Aragorn, il n'avait pas changé, un large sourire dévoilant de belles dents blanches traversa le visage de l'homme, sourire auquel Legolas repondit. Il s'approcha de lui et Aragorn posa une main amicale sur l'épaule gracile de son ami.

-Estel, quel plaisir de vous revoir.

Ils échangèrent quelques souvenirs du temps passé, se rappelant les longs moments passés ensembles, les aventures auxquelles ils avaient prit part, et parlèrent aussi de ce qui pourrait bientôt arriver. Le sourire d'Aragorn s'effaça quelque peu.

-Vous paraissez anxieux Mellon-nîn. Lui dit Legolas.

Le brun plongea son regard dans celui de son ami, oui il était anxieux, il avait peur de ce qui l'attendait, de ce qui attendait à tous ceux qu'il aimait.

-Vous lisez en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. lui répondit il, son sourire réaparrut, il est vrai que l'on ne peut rien vous cacher.

-C'est parceque je vous connais si bien, mais quoiqu'il arrive, sachez que je serai toujours à vos côtés. Le rassura l'elfe, en posant délicatement une main réconfortante sur le bras de son ami. Aragorn répondit à ce geste en posant à son tour sa main, mais sur la joue de l'elfe, qui tressailli à cette soudaine proximité, il se senti envahi de chaleur.

-Et je vous en remercie du fond du coeur mon ami. Lui dit il en observant le prince, les elfes étaient des êtres magnifiques, leurs physiques touchaient à la perfection, et bien qu'habitué à vivre parmis eux et être acoutumé à leur grâce et leur beauté, il avait toujours trouvé son ami particulièrement beau, particulièrement gracieux et élégant, mais cela biensur il ne lui avait jamais dit, de peur d'atteindre la pudeur de son ami.

Aragorn prit congé de son ami, le laissant seul. Legolas avait été surprit par ce geste de tendresse qu'avait eut Aragorn à son égard, ses pensées se perdirent. Ils se retrouvèrent le soir même au diner de bienvenu organisé par le Seigneur des lieux, où étaient présents chaque réprésentants devant assister au conseil le lendemain. Le repas se déroula sans parler des inquiétudes liées à la guerre qui les menaçait, l'ambiance était aux retrouvailles. Legolas jetait de temps à autre des regards à Aragorn assit aux côtés de Dame Arwen, la fille du seigneur Elrond.

Le repas terminé, chaqun s'éclipsa dans ses appartements respectifs pour se coucher, et profiter de leur nuit avant que le doute et l'inquiétude ne les envahissent.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de la fiction, il est un tout petit peu plus long que le premier. J'aimerai bien avoir vos avis, c'est ma toute première et je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Vous plait -elle ? Voulez vous la suite ? C'est avec beaucoup de plaisir que je l'ai écrite et je tenais à vous la partager. Je posterai la suite dans la semaine je pense, en attendant vos retour. :D :)_

CHAPITRE 2: Le grand départ

Le lendemain matin, Legolas s'était réveillé tôt, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, ses rêves avaient été troublés. Il ne se souvenait plus exactement de quoi il avait rêvé, mais il était sûr que les retrouvailles de la veille avec son ami avaient ébranlé son esprit.

Il se vêtit d'une tunique légère par dessus laquelle il mit une ample cape grise, il refit ses tresses qu'il avait défait la veille et sorti de ses appartements pour aller se resourcer dans les jardins avant d'assister au conseil qui aurait lieu deux heures plus tard.

C'est avec difficulté qu'Aragorn ouvrit les yeux ce même matin, une douce lumière perçait à travers les rideaux de la grande fenêtre de sa chambre. Lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, il avait passé le reste de la soirée dans le parc en compagnie d'Arwen, ils avaient beaucoup discuté de leur relation et avaient convenus ensemble que malgré leur amour, la guerre qui menaçait comprometait grandement leur union, et ils promirent donc de se considerer comme libres, sans aucun engagement l'un envers l'autre, que le guerre devait passer, c'était une chose à laquelle ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait échapper, et que seul le temps leur dirait si leur chemins devraient ou non se recroiser. C'était dans les larmes et une longue étreinte qu'ils s'étaient donc séparés, au milieu du parc de Fondcombe, sous les saules pleureurs qui surplombaient le petit mont au sommet du quel leur union prit fin.

Aragorn se leva, un sentiment de culpabilité l'avait quelque peu submergé la veille au soir, bien que cette séparation n'était pas de son seul fait, et était toujours présent au petit matin. Il s'étira longuement, essayant de chasser les mauvaises pensées de sa tête, il devait avoir les idées claires avant d'assister au conseil. Il se vêtit et saisit un livre avant de se rendre deux maisons plus loin, dans ce grand hall de marbre où était gardée Anduil, l'épée de son ancêtre Isildur ainsi que plusieurs reliques que les elfes gardaient précieusement.

La chambre d'Aragorn se situait dans une tour, en descendant les marches, il apperçut au loin, au milieu des chênes et des hêtres qui peuplaient le parc, Legolas, assit sur une branche, les jambes pendant dans le vide, ses longs cheveux blond flottant derrière lui, il regardait dans le vide et parassait songeur. Aragorn ne sut pourquoi il lui parut si difficile de s'arracher à cette agréable vision pour continuer son chemin, mais c'est ce qu'il fit.

Il lisait depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'entra un homme, il était brun, assez grand, les yeux gris et un air noble se dégageait de sa personne. Il ne se rapellait pas l'avoir vu au dîner. Dans un premier temps, l'homme ne s'apperçut pas de la présence d'Aragorn, il contemplait une fresque au mur, elle représentait Isildur arrachant l'anneau unique de la main de Sauron.L'homme dut se sentir observé car il se retourna et vit Aragorn qui le régardait.

-Vous n'êtes pas un elfe- lui fit remarquer l'homme.

-Les hommes du Sud sont les bienvenus- lui répondit Aragorn

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Je suis un ami de Gandalf

-Nous avons donc un but commun.

-Vous êtes un homme du Gondor n'est-ce pas?

-Je me nomme Boromir, fils de Denethor, Intendant du Gondor. Répondit-il en s'approchant cette fois d'Anduil, l'épée brisée. Il en saisit le manche et l'observa attentivement, comme s'il espérait découvrir quelque chose. Aragorn n'apprécia guère l'impugnité avec laquelle Boromir s'était emparé de l'épée, il crut percevoir dans sa façon de se présenter une certaine once de fierté et de fougue qui ne lui plaisait pas. Aragorn n'avait pas rajouté un mot, Boromir ne se sentit plus à son aise, observé avec trop d'insistance par Aragorn, il partit en reposant négligement Anduil sur sa pierre.

Le Conseil d'Elrond se déroula plus tard dans la matinée, des répresentants de chaque race étaient présents. Les sentiments de Legolas s'étaient emballés lorsque Boromir avait provoqué Aragorn. L'elfe s'était levé brusquement pour défendre son ami, Gandalf avait regardé mi amusé mi surprit par cette réaction. Biensur le magicien connaissait Legolas depuis qu'il était petit, c'est à dire très longtemps, et il avait remarqué des changements chez le prince, et ceux-ci avaient commencés il y a 60 ans environ, lorsqu'il rencontra Aragorn. Jusque là, Legolas avait été un elfe des plus normaux, menant une vie normale pour l'un des siens. Mais depuis quelques décénies déjà, il avait changé.

La décision avait été prise, et leur aventure commencerai dans quelques jours, Elrond avait baptisé la Communauté de l'Anneau, la compagnie de 9 personnes qui serait chargée de conduire l'objet de tous les désirs en Mordor. C'est donc accompagné de Merry, Pippin, Frodon, Sam, Gimli, Boromir, Gandalf et Aragorn, que Legolas parcourerait un bout de chemin, un bout de sa vie, et à ce moment là, il ne savait pas encore à quel point cette aventure changerait le cours de son existence.

Il était dans ses appartements, il réunissait le strict minimum de ses affaires pour partir. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de s'embarasser d'objet inutil, mais partout où il alllait, il emportait un carnet, dans lequel il écrivait des poèmes elfiques de son invention, il le cacha tout au fond de son sac en toile, puis il ajouta une pointe de flèche, celle ci avait une histoire particulière, et Legolas y tenait beaucoup. C'était la pointe de la première flèche qu'avait tirée Aragorn. Elle raviva en lui de vieux souvenir:

Aragorn était alors un jeune adulte, il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans, il était venu retrouver Legolas au stand de tir où il s'entrainait.

-Apprend moi à tirer Legolas. Lui avait demandé le jeune Aragorn, et c'est ce que Legolas avait fait, avec plaisir il lui avait apprit l'art du maniement de l'arc. Aragorn était son protégé déjà à l'époque.

-Tiens prend mon arc. Lui avait t'il dit. Legolas s'était placé derrière Aragorn et avait guidé ses bras pour décocher cette première flèche, et elle avait atterit droit dans son coeur, car c'est à ce moment là que Legolas comprit que cette personne n'était pas comme les autres pour lui, qu'il y avait un lien spécial qui les unissait. Lorsqu'il l'avait aidé à tirer cette flèche, le vent avait apporté jusqu'à son nez l'odeur de ses cheveux bruns, il sentaient bon. Legolas avait profité de chacun des moments passés en compagnie de son ami, son ami si particulier. Et à présent il se tenait debout dans sa chambre, prêt à embarquer pour une nouvelle aventure en sa compagnie, et il s'en réjouissait. Il fini de remplir son sac et le ferma à l'aide d'une cordelette elfique, il se retourna pour la dernière fois, avant de fermer sa porte et descendre rejoindre les autres.

-Vous êtes prêt pour cette nouvelle aventure en ma compagnie Mellon-nîn ? Lui avait demandé Aragorn en le voyant arriver, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était le seul à attendre.

-Plus que jamais Estel. Lui avait répondu le blond, l'enlaçant d'un bras autour des épaules. Legolas s'était permit ce rapprochement physique sans trop rélféchir, et il se sentait bien. Aragorn plongea ses prunelles dans celles bleues azur de l'elfe.

-Nous allons y aller ! S'exclama une voix derrière eux. C'était Gandalf, qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu arriver, le reste de la compagnie le suivait. Legolas s'écarta brusquement d'Aragorn, gêné de s'être ainsi laissé aller. Aragorn en revanche ne semblait pas le moins dérangé du monde, Legolas, lui, avait les pomettes rougies, ce qui fit sourire son ami. Tous les autres passèrent devant eux, Aragorn leur emboita le pas, donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de l'elfe, un grand sourire aux lèvres. La gène de son ami l'amusait.

Tous les neufs se tenaient devant les portes de Fondcombe, prêts à partir, le Seigneur Elrond leur adressa ses derniers conseils avant de les laisser partir.

-Allez, et ne vous écartez en aucun cas de votre but, suivez votre chemin. Tel furent les derniers mots du seigneur elfique à leur égard. Legolas nota avec étonnement que beaucoup d'elfes étaient présents pour leur dire adieu, mais qu'il manquait la fille d'Elrond, Arwen. Cela lui paraissait curieux, peut être le chagrin était il trop grand pour assister à ce départ, et qu'elle avait choisie de ne pas venir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Le temps des rapprochements**

 _La Communauté se trouve en Lorien, chez Galadriel, Gandalf n'est pas "mort", j'ai choisis de modifier l'histoire, il s'est battu contre le Balrog et l'a vaincu et est ressorti avec le reste de la communauté. Gandalf blessé, ils décident de se rendre en Lorien pour que le magicien recouvre ses forces. Voilà ! Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Ça m'intéresse. Et Merci beaucoup à_ _HiroMido3397_ _pour ta review, ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir ! Je publie ce chapitre peu de temps après le deuxième car j'étais inspirée et je l'ai écrit juste après le deuxième. Le quatrième devrait arriver d'ici peu aussi. Voili voilou ! Bonne lecture à vous :-) :-p ;-)_

Les neufs compagnons étaient arrivés dans les bois de la Lorien, il avaient été accueillis par Galadriel, qui leur permit de rester en sa demeure le temps qu'ils auraient besoin avant de repartir. Legolas s'était un peu écarté du reste du groupe, il avait besoin de réfléchir, il était pensif, assit au milieu d'une petite clairière, il pensait à la communauté, au but qu'ils tentaient tous d'atteindre et qui lui paraissait encore si loin, il pensait à Aragorn aussi, à deux reprises ils s'étaient rapprochés

depuis leur départ de Fondcombe, et Legolas ne cessait d'y repenser :

Quelques semaines après leur départ, alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés un moment pour se reposer et manger, non loin des Mont Brumeux, Boromir se battait avec Merry et Pippin, tentant de leur apprendre les rudiments du combat, Aragorn les regardait avec amusement, la scène était très drôle et peu commune. Legolas, lui, scrutait l'horizon, tous ses sens aux aguets prêt à repérer le moindre mouvement de l'ennemi, c'est alors qu'il aperçut au loin dans le ciel un nuage noir qu'il fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de crier à ses compagnons de se cacher :

-Des crébins du pays de Din ! Cachez-vous ! Avait il crié. Ils avaient alors dissimulé toutes leurs affaires et s'étaient cachés dans l'ombre de grosses roches. Legolas avait sauté en dernier derrière un énorme rocher qu'il pensait inoccupé et avait atterrit contre Aragorn. Tous les deux s'étaient alors retrouvés allongées par terre, l'un contre l'autre, leurs visages à quelques centimètres seulement, ils s'étaient fixés le temps que les espions du magicien blanc partent. Le temps s'était comme arrêté, la respiration haletante, torse contre torse. Aragorn avait sentit le malaise de Legolas, l'elfe respirait fort, ses joues avaient rosies, ce qui donnait un air innocent à son visage si pâle d'habitude. Legolas s'était vite redressé après être sur de ne plus pouvoir être vus par les oiseaux.

-Pardonnez-moi Estel... lui avait-il dit, l'aidant à se relever.

Et puis il y avait eut cette fois dans les mines de la Moria. Le simple fait de repenser à cet endroit sinistre donna des frissons au blond. Il savait, il savait qu'il ne voulais pas se rendre dans ces mines, et ses craintes avaient été fondées. Il savait ce qu'ils risquaient de rencontrer là bas.

En entrant dans les souterrains, Legolas avait ressentit le mal qui vivait là, il avait été terrorisé, il avait eut du mal à avancer. Aragorn savait, lui, que son ami n'était pas dans son état normal, il lui avait pris la main pour le rassurer. En temps normal, Legolas aurait retiré sa main de celle d'Aragorn, gêné par tant de proximité devant tout le monde, mais à ce moment là il n'avait pas été lui même.

Il l'avait alors regardé droit dans les yeux, c'était un regard qui voulait dire merci.

Legolas revint à la réalité, le soleil tapait sur son doux visage, il aimait contempler la nature, les arbres, les animaux qui la peuplaient le reposaient. Il entendit des pas derrière lui, très légers, il se retourna et vit Aragorn.

-Je ne vous dérange pas Mellon-nîn ? Lui demanda t-il.

-Non, je me reposais juste un peu. Lui répondit Legolas

-Depuis quand les elfes se reposent t-ils ? Questionna Aragorn, un large sourire aux lèvres. Legolas lui rendit son sourire.

-C'est à dire que... les mines ont été une épreuve à laquelle je ne m'étais pas vraiment préparé. Avoua le prince. Legolas faisait tourner dans ses mains la pointe de flèche, Aragorn la remarqua, il tendit la main pour la lui prendre.

-Qu'est ce que... ? Commença t-il. Vous l'avez gardée ? Demanda Aragorn dont les yeux brillaient de joie et d'émotion.

-C'était un tir remarquable. Lui dit Legolas. Vous vous souvenez ?

-Comme si c'était hier. Je vous avais demandé de m'apprendre à tirer à l'arc. Aragorn se sentait aimé en ce moment. Il rendit la pointe à Legolas. Il pensa soudainement à Arwen, et son visage s'assombrit, ce qui n'échappa pas à Legolas.

-Que se passe t-il Mellon-nîn ?

-Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais je sens que j'ai besoin de me confier pour alléger ma peine.

-Dites moi.

-Il se trouve qu'Arwen et moi avons décidé de mettre un terme à notre relation, c'était un accord commun. La guerre approche, et nous savions tous les deux que les choses ne seraient plus comme avant, la distance, le temps, et l'avenir incertain.

-Mais vous l'aimez pourtant ? C'est ce qui vous tourmente n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda Legolas

-Je ne sais pas... répondit Aragorn, déboussolé. Je l'ai aimé, oui, mais aujourd'hui je ne suis plus sur, mon cœur est préoccupé, tant de choses dépendent de notre mission, je n'arrive pas à y voir clair, mais je pense que si cela avait été le véritable amour, il aurait pu surmonter cette guerre.

Legolas ne sut quoi répondre, voilà pourquoi la fille d'Elrond n'était pas présente le jour de leur départ.

-Vos amis sont avec vous Aragorn, et ils vous aideront à surmonter cette épreuve. Legolas le regardait droit dans les yeux, il lui sourit, un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et apaisant. Aragorn se pencha sur lui et pressant une main sur sa nuque, il déposa un chaste baiser sur son front. Legolas fut très surprit par ce geste de tendresse, il rougit. Aragorn sourit attendrit par cette vision, il le trouvait véritablement très beau ainsi. Une mèche s'était échappée de sa magnifique chevelure blonde, il la remit derrière son oreille pointue, effleurant l'extrémité du bout de ses doigts au passage. Legolas fut parcourut d'un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec le vent qui venait de se lever. Aragorn réussit enfin à se détacher de son regard, il se leva et parti rejoindre les autres laissant derrière lui un elfe plus déconcerté encore qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

-Merci de m'avoir écouté Mellon-nîn. Lui dit Aragorn, jetant un dernier regard en arrière avant de s'éloigner.

À présent la nuit était tombée, le calme régnait en Lorien, Gandalf avait passé les deux jours précédents entre les mains de Galadriel qui l'avait guérit de ses blessures causées par le Balrog, c'était un nouveau Gandalf, il paraissait plus jeune, et , si c'était possible, plus puissant. La communauté dîna à la table de Galadriel, il furent reçus tels des invités d'honneur. Merry et Pippin, peu préoccupés échangeaient des plaisanteries et riaient de bon cœur. En revanche Gandalf, Celeborn et Galadriel étaient en grande discussion quant à l'itinéraire qu'ils devraient suivre pour la suite de leur périple. Aragorn et Boromir participaient à la conversation, Gimli, Legolas, Frodon et Sam eux, écoutaient attentivement. L'elfe prenait soin de ne pas échanger de regards avec Aragorn, de peur de rougir de manière incontrôlée en repensant à l'après-midi.

Legolas prit congé en premier à la fin du repas.

-Bonsoir. Avait t-il déclaré. Dame Galadriel, ajouta t-il en s'inclinant légèrement devant l'elfe, je vous remercie pour ce repas. Il quitta la table pour aller se recueillir auprès de la nature avant de dormir, car telle était sa propre nature. Après avoir passé un moment allongé sur une grosse branche de noyer, il décida de profiter de la solitude pour se baigner dans un bassin qui se trouvait au beau milieu des jardins, cloisonné entre de magnifiques arbres. Il se déshabilla, laissant à terre ses vêtements de lin. Il entra dans l'eau tiède du bassin, éclairé par de légères lumières bleues et violettes, qui donnait à sa peau un air féerique. Il détacha ses cheveux et s'immergea complètement.

Non loin de là, Aragorn avait observé la scène qui s'offrait à lui, sans aucune mauvaise intention, il était simplement tombé sur son ami se baignant en voulant regagner l'endroit où il dormait. Mais il n'avait pu continuer son chemin sans s'arrêter un moment et l'observer. Legolas était incroyablement beau, même pour une personne de son espèce, certes les elfes étaient réputés pour êtres des personnes fabuleusement belles, mais Legolas avait quelque chose en plus. Sa peau d'une pâleur immaculée le faisait paraître d'une pureté sans égale, son corps, bien que fin et délicat était musclé par les nombreux entraînements qu'il subissait, après tout, Legolas était un guerrier hors paire.

-Comment allez-vous Aragorn ?

L'intéressé sursauta, surprit, c'était Gandalf, fumant sa pipe, Aragorn ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé, il était juste derrière lui, appuyé sur une pierre.

-Je vous ai fait peur? Dit Gandalf tout en riant. Il me semblais que vous aviez l'ouïe fine pourtant, ou est-ce parce que vous étiez trop occupé?

-Non, ou plutôt oui, j'étais absent. Je... commença t-il.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier Aragorn. Lui répondit Gandalf. Et vous ne devez pas le faire, un roi ne se justifie sur sa vie privée.

-Je ne suis pas roi Gandalf.

-Mais c'est votre chemin Aragorn, celui que vous devez suivre, et vous le savez. Soyez celui que vous devez être, et ne regrettez pas vos décisions.

-Mais comment être un bon roi, si je ne sais même pas qui je suis vraiment, j'ai peur Gandalf.

-Je vous traiterai de crétin si nous n'aviez pas peur, car la peur est naturelle, c'est elle qui vous forgera. Oui de grands moments vous attendent, nous attendent tous d'ailleurs. Acheva Gandalf relevant les yeux en direction de Legolas, qui n'avait pas remarqué leur présence. Aragorn se retourna également en sa direction, son visage prit un air triste, Gandalf devina. C'est votre vie Aragorn, faites ce que votre cœur vous dicte, ce ne sont pas ces choix là qui feront de vous un bon roi ou non. Bonne nuit.

Gandalf s'éloigna, abandonnant Aragorn à ses doutes.


End file.
